Demyx Gets a Tatoo
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: "Ya know, Dems, everyone in the organization has a peircing." "So why are you telling me this, again?" "Because I think its time we get you a piercing Dems." Sadly, Axels door stayed locked for the next few weeks. No one could figure out why, though.


Demyx sat in his room, playing little melodies on his sitar, writing down the ones he liked. He'd been sitting there for a few hours because he had nothing better to do, there were no missions for him and everyone else, in his opinion, were just boring to be around, most of the time anyway. A knock on his door interupted his music, and soon following the knock, entered none other than Axel. The redhead plopped down onto his bed, streching out much like a cat would. "Hey Dems, whats up?" He asked the blond. This had become a regular occurence, when the two didn't have anything to do, they'd meet up, and usually proceed to engage in one of Axels hairbrained schemes, even when Demyx didn't agree with them. Like last week when Axel had _convinced_ Demyx to flood Marluxias garden, succesfully killing everything. Yeah, Demyx had gotten an earful after that, not to mention he had to help marluxia replant _all_ of the garden.

"Nothing, just working on my music." The blonde replied, going back to lightly picking at the sitar strings. He heard rustling on the bed, and felt Axels, thin arms wrap themselves around Demyx's shoulders, the red haired man resting his chin on Demyx's shoulder. Demys stopped playing to look over at the man, meeting bright green eyes.

"Ya know, Dems, everyone in the organization has a peircing." Axel said. Demyx looked at him confused.

"No they don't, there are at least three of us who don't." Axel shuckled.

"well one of thems you, and the others just don't have ones you can see." Demyx looked at him, still confused. "Well Larxene has a belly button piercing and Luxord has a..." He brought his mouth to Demyx's ear and whispered something.

"Whats that?" Demyx being demyx, didn't know what axel was talking about. Axel sighed and leaned back to Demyx's ear. Demyx's eyes widened. "And you would know this_ how?"_

"I lost a bet ok, it was a long time ago, and we have absolutly no sexual attraction to each other." Axel explained, then slipped off the bed ,and pulled Demyx into his lap. Demyx didn't protest to being held by the older man, and snuggled into him.

"So why are you telling me this, again?" Demyx muttered. Axel nipped at his ear, making Demyx moan.

"Because I think its time we get you a piercing Dems." Axel murmered into Demyx's ear, biting again. demyx moaned again, and leaned further into Axel.

"But Axel, I'm not so good with needles, remember that time where I almost broke Vexens jaw ,trying to keep the needle away?" Axel laughed at the memory.

"How could I forget, Vexen only raged about it for a month after." Axel smiled into Demyx hair. "and besides, I'll be there, I'll hold your hand the whole time."

"...Alright, I'll get a peircing, but not today." Demyx, sighed, figuring he should agree now rather than later. He'd end up agreeing anyway, Axel was very... _persuasive._

"Of sourse not today, today...your mine." Demyx blushed.

The click of a lock was heard and then Demyx's stereo was turned up, succesfully drowning out any sounds that would be made in the room later.

"So Dems ,you decided on what your gonna get peirced yet?" Axel asked as they entered the piercers shop. Demyx shook his head, he couldn't decide whether or not he shoudl get his ear or his tounge pierced.

"What do you think, ear or tounge?" Demyx asked the redhead.

Axel Smirked, "Tounge, definatly, it'll make making-out much more interesting." demyx nodded, tounge it is. Demyx smiled ,having all the confidence in the world...that is, until he was sitting in the chair face to face with the needle. This was about the point in which he started hyperventilating.

"Hey hey hey, its alright, I'm here remember?" Axel said grabbing his hand, which Demyx squeezed with enough force to break bones, but axel didn't complain, Demyx needed this. So Demys sat there staring wide eyed with his tounge out as the piercer prepared the equipment, putting the clamp on Demyx's tounge and pushing the needle through. Demyx screamed and swore- or at least as much as was possible with your tounge hangin out of your mouth - but didn't move from his spot. After the stud was in and the piercer gave Demyx a glass of water to rinse the blood from his mouth, and explained the detailes about taking care of the piercing, they left.

"How lon' do ya think I'm gonna be talkin' funny." Demyx asked as they walked.

"You can talk normally, your just a wimp." Axel ruffled they oyungers hair.

"Am not, it huuurts." Demyx whined in protest ,and Axel laughed and checked his watch, then smiled.

"I know wh dont' thin' alcahol is good for it." Demyx said when he figured out where he was being taken.

"Shut up Dems, I know what I'm doing. Axel said, and smiled at the blonde.

"Alright if your sure..."

Demyx woke up in Axels room, and waking up in Axels room usually meant that he gotten drunk again, which he clarified by the pounding iin his head. It also meant that they'd had sex, which he'd concluded by the pain in his lower back. Axel had his arms wrapped around the blonde and was still sleeping soundly. demyx slipped out of the redheads grasp and went to the bathroom. He was suprised by the fact that he was still wearing his boxers, but shrugged it off. He got in the shower and turned the water on cold to wake himself up and hopefuly get rid of the headache. he washed his hair and had started washing his body when he felt it, a bandage on his lower back. He rinsed himself off and wrapped a towel around his waste. He stormed out of the bathroom. "AXEL!" He yelled in the redheads ear ,succesfully waking him, and making him fall out of the bed. He swore and rubbed his head, looking up at the obviously angry blonde.

"Morning Dems." He said and smiled lazily. Demyx only frowned deeper. "Whats got your panties in a bunch Dems?" Demyx oinly turned around andshowed him the bangade. Axel mad an oh noise.

"well what is it?" He asked Axel.

"A tatoo." Axel answered.

"What? I only agreed to a peiercing, not a tatoo I don't remember getting." Speaking of which, Demyx finally regestered a dull pain in his mouth, hich he knew would come back at full force later.

"well it was your idea." Axel muttered.

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing." He answered again.

"Axel, what is it a tatoo of." Demyx was getting frustrated.

"I'll let you figure it out when it heals, you can't look at it til then." Axel grinned.

"Gah! Your hopeless!" demyx sighed and went back to his room to find some suitable chlothes. He flopped back down on his bed and just laid there for a moment, until he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Axel

_check your photos :)_

Demyx checked his photos. "AXEL!"

Sadly ,Axels door stayed locked for the next few weeks. No one could figure out why, though.

END

anyway this idea has been in my head since I decided to get a piercing of my own. I"m getting my cartilage pierced, but I want to get my tounge pierced. Also, your not gonna find out what kind of piercing Luxord has, but if you know your piercings some of you may be able to figure it out. Also if your wondering about Demyx Tatoo, you'll find you what it is in the sequel, in which Demyx reveals the events of that nigh, and Axel has more hairbrained scemes. Anyway if you liked it and want the sequel to come out sooner rather than later, review/fave/ whatever. I already have the thing plotted up and whatnot, I just need to write it.

P.S. Oh god, I just reread this, it sucks so bad =A=


End file.
